


Sexy Santa

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [168]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Sexy Costumes, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Minos is getting a headache. Aiacos is getting into the spirit of Christmas. Minos wishes he wouldn't.





	Sexy Santa

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 12-16-2017)

Minos was developing a sudden, debilitating headache. There, in his office, his sanctum from the general insanity of the rest of the Underworld, Aiacos was… lounging… in his desk chair.

“What are you doing here, Aiacos?” he asked flatly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Aiacos smiled roguishly.

“Spreading the spirit of the season, Minos.” He looked utterly insufferable. “Like the outfit?” He stood, arms outstretched, and Minos grimaced.

“I had been attempting not to notice it.” He admitted. “I’m still not wholly certain what it’s supposed to be, outside of something you should not be wearing in public.” It was a thoroughly skimpy outfit, a scrap of a skirt in red velvet, the bottom hem trimmed with plush white faux fur. On the top he had a bustier of the same red velvet with decorative white satin buttons lining the front. He had cuffs and a choker of faux fur, and a Santa hat that matched the outfit perfectly. Under the skirt he wore a pair of white silk stockings, and a pair of matched, knee-high high-heeled boots, red trimmed with white faux fur at the top.

“How are you walking in those?” He asked, in lieu of the question he really wanted to ask. Aiacos shrugged lightly.

“Violate taught me?” He offered. Minos frowned.

“I don’t recall ever having seen her wear heels,” he remarked, before sighing. “Very well, I give up. How is this supposed to- what was it, ‘spread the spirit if the season’?” He asked, thoroughly resigned. Aiacos rolled his eyes.

“I’m Santa! Sexy Santa.” He wiggled his eyebrows ridiculously. Minos gently rested his face in his hands.

“That’s not how Santa Claus works…” he said, softly despairing. “Why?” Aiacos laughed- more a cackle than anything.

“You should see your face! I fuckin’ knew this would be worth it!” He choked out, before propping his hands on his knees and practically screaming with laughter.

“Lord Minos, is everything-” Luné leaned in with a perfunctory knock on the doorframe, before his eyes landed on Aiacos. He promptly looked as though he had bitten into a lemon, backing back out. “Never mind.” He muttered.

“Wait, Luné. I’ll accompany you. It’s been awhile since I did an overview of the Halls of Judgement.” He said abruptly, turning on his heel and marching out of the office.

“As you say, Milord,” Luné murmured softly.

“All right! Now to get Rhadamanthys!” Aiacos cackled behind them, running off down the hallway. Minos took a very brief moment to reluctantly admire the fact that not only could Aiacos walk in three-inch heels, he could also run in them. “Oh yeah! Merry Christmas, asshole!” Aiacos performed an impressive hairpin turn, pulled a wrapped gift from the bag he was also carrying, matched to the outfit, and chucked it at Minos’s head. Minos caught it, as much as he would have loved to just dodge it.

“This better not be a practical joke,” he muttered, inspecting the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
